Turning Hearts
by fauxvision
Summary: Naruto knew what kind of relationship they had from day one. He knew Sasuke kept him at bay because of his problem, yet knowing this, Naruto still presses for something serious; even though, it heavily threatens to break his heart. He wasn't expecting to find love...especially not in this hopeless place. A SasuNaruSasu Story. Warning: Lemons. (On-Hiatus)


**Rated: **M  
**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke/Sasuke x Naruto  
**Warning: **Yaoi (male x male), profanity, mention of prostitution, sexual relationship, lemon

**Summary: **Naruto knew what kind of relationship they had from day one. He knew Sasuke kept him at bay because of his problem, yet knowing this, Naruto still presses for something serious; even though, it heavily threatens to break his heart. He wasn't expecting to find love...especially not in this hopeless place.

**Turning Hearts**  
**Prologue**

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_It takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay._  
_-"Stay" by Rihanna_

The wooden knobs of the headboard knocked against the eggshell white wall harshly. The sound it created reverberated in the small room, loudly from the impact. The bed rails creaked; it's tempo was fast, and from the high pitched screech, you would think someone was being abused.

A loud moan escaped Sasuke's throat as he held onto the metal frame desperately; his nails scratched at the surface as he tried to grip. The fingers pressed into his sides were firmly placed, imprinting his delicate skin with their prints as hips forcefully connected to his own.

He was being fucked; the power behind the thrusts the man drove into him was something that he craved. He smirked; heavy pants poured from his mouth as sweat rolled down his body, splashing onto the wet flesh under him. He threw his head back with that pleasure ridden spot buried deep within him being stroked; his body felt as if it were in pure bliss.

"Yes, Naruto," he sounded almost inaudible from that low, seductive undertone of his voice leaving breathlessly, "just like that."

The other male grunted, shutting his eyes tightly as the overwhelming heat of Sasuke's tight ass engulfed him. The male on top of him pressed down harder into his thrusts, making him plunge deeper into him. With each strike to Sasuke's prostate, his thighs clenched around him, squeezing Naruto's sides as his body erupted in bone chilling shudders.

Naruto picked his head up, pressing his lips into Sasuke's throat and trailed down the front of his torso. His mouth met a nipple, and he flicked his tongue out, grazing over the perky bud earning a groan and another clench of Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke had him trapped between him; the death grip could have threatened to break his hips, but the male's skin was so soft...so supple that it cushioned the blow making Naruto love the feeling.

He could feel his climax coiling in his gut, and when it peaked, his back arched upward; a hearty groan pushed from his throat as his seed poured into the condom, and Sasuke continued to move to completely empty him. Naruto panted, throwing an arm over his eyes as he came down, and his body jerked when Sasuke removed himself from on top of him. Fingers tapped the side of his ass, and he rolled over, resting his head on the fluffed pillow next to him. Naruto put his arms under the pillow, hugging the cool cotton onto his face and hummed as he felt himself sink into the plush padding of the mattress.

The wooden drawer of the nightstand beside him was pulled out, and he listened as Sasuke rummaged through it's contents, finding what he was looking for and pushing it back in. A knee pressed into the bed as Sasuke climbed back onto it, and it dipped on each side of slim hips as he straddled Naruto's backside; he placed his fingers at the nape of the other male's neck, running the digits down the dip of his spine, and Naruto twitched.

"Are you ready for this?" Sasuke asked, wriggling his fingers in the space where Naruto's back and ass met.

"Mhm," was the response he received, and he smiled taking in the serene look on Naruto's face as he began to drift off into slumber. He was so cute, Sasuke thought, with that small goofy grin settling into his features as Naruto nuzzled the feather stuffed sack beneath his head.

Reaching beside him, Sasuke popped the cap off the lube and poured a generous amount on two of his fingers. Throwing the bottle to the side, he slid his digits between Naruto's rosy cheeks, finding the puckered entrance and circling the ring with the cold liquid.

Naruto flinched from the change in temperature, and when one finger slipped inside of him, he tensed. He put his face into the pillow, gripping the underside of it as the digit moved in and out of him and grit his teeth.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke inquired, taking his other hand to rub his fingers in circles along Naruto's hips.

"Mhm," he answered, but the hiss that came from a second finger being added to his prepping made Sasuke think otherwise. This was rough for him feeling the other's long invading fingers slide knuckle deep within him.

Sasuke massaged the entrance, trying to mask some of the pain Naruto was experiencing. He leaned forward, placing his lips over the small of the male's back, blowing steady streams of air over his heated skin. His nose touched his vertebrae, and he brushed the tip along the trail, ghosting his lips over the tanned skin in his travel. Naruto released a breathy moan, and goosebumps rose on his flesh from the sensations from Sasuke's technique.

His mind was taken away from the fingers scissoring his entrance with the weight of Sasuke's body pressing onto him; the hot, clammy skin surrounded him in a warm comfort, and Naruto relaxed. He removed his face from the pillow sighing with the smile becoming apparent again as Sasuke's nose met the crook of his neck, moving from side to side, tickling him in the process. He chuckled; his eyes were still closed, and he pulled his shoulder into his cheek to stop the other male.

"What?" Sasuke asked, moving back slightly, still stroking Naruto's insides.

"Heh, that tickles."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, removing his fingers and placing the tip of his cock at Naruto's entrance, "I'm just trying to make this feel as good as possible."

"As good as poss-" Naruto's eyes shot open, and his breath hitched when Sasuke pushed himself into him. His moan became caught in his throat, and he clawed at the pillow feeling as though he was being ripped into. Sasuke rocked into him slowly, whispering "shh" in his ear trying to still him.

It burned being stretched around Sasuke's thick member, and he hid his face in the cotton once again, heavily panting with strained tears falling from his eyes. He wanted to scream with how uncomfortable it was, but Sasuke's fingers continuing to rub those emollient circles in his hips along with the brush of his nose on the outer shell of his ear pacified him.

"You're going to be okay," Sasuke's hot breath hovered over his ear, and Naruto nodded his head as he held back his sobs. A sweaty palm placed itself on the back of his hand, and fingers sat between his as Sasuke held onto it, putting his nose in his neck again. "I know it's only the second time you've been on bottom, so I'll be gentle."

Naruto's legs tremble with Sasuke intruding his backside, keeping his hips connected to his and moving at a steady pace. He began to moan with pain residing, and when Sasuke's tip would meet his prostate, his body convulsed. He gripped Sasuke's hand tighter, pressing his face harder into the pillow, and the male would smirk.

"You know, you're really cute," the smooth tone of Sasuke's seductive voice struck a nerve sending waves of shivers coursing through every fiber of Naruto's body. He blushed; he was flushed from the heat seeping from the pores of the padded mattress and Sasuke's radiating body. "I love how fluffy your hair is..." Sasuke continued to compliment him, and that sultry voice elicited moans from the other male. "Those whisker like scars on your cheeks making you look like a cute little fox..." another strike to that bunch of nerves and a sharp inhale came from Naruto making him choke out a groan. "Your body...God, I love your body," Sasuke slid his hand between the mattress and Naruto's groin to play with his semi hard member, "and those eyes...I get lost in those ocean blue gems every time you look at me."

Naruto felt he was being strangled from his breathlessness. Sasuke was teasing his member to attention , filling his ear with sweet nothings, and he got so wrapped up he didn't even notice how the male had picked up his speed into full on fuck. He shut his eyes tightly with Sasuke thrusting into him, grunting himself at Naruto's tight hole clenching around him.

"God, Na-Naruto," he stuttered while moaning, "you're about to squeeze my dick off."

Naruto bit the material of the pillow; the grip his fingers had threatened to tear the pillowcase apart, and the hand squeezing Sasuke's began to cramp. He sucked in air through his grit teeth with his body rocking in short jerks every time Sasuke's hips met his. He was being fucked into the mattress by the man on top of him, and his body began to sweat profusely. "Oh, mah-my God, Sas-" he stopped, taking in another huge breath as his body moved with Sasuke's force.

"Yeah, say my name," the male breathed over his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking. There was a hiss from Naruto, and drool leaked from the corner of his opened mouth as he still bit the pillowcase.

"Sas-" he tried and was cut off with a groan from Sasuke stroking his hard member.

"Let me hear your sexy voice."

Naruto's pants were thick, short, and fast coming. He was being smothered in every direction, and the pressure he was feeling to say Sasuke's name overwhelmed him even more. He wasn't used to this- being relentlessly handled and overstimulated. His body writhed underneath Sasuke with those unforgiving hips pushing Sasuke's member balls deeps into his ass. He wrapped his feet over the outside of Sasuke's, locking himself in place for his thrusts to become stronger.

Sasuke knew what he was conveying, and if he that's what he wanted, who was he to deny him. He pumped the erection in his hand faster, drove his hips harder, and moved his mouth to Naruto's neck to bite and suck the unblemished skin. His suction was a great one, and Naruto couldn't hold back the cries from leaving his throat. The slobbed up pillow was set free from his teeth, and his mouth hung open.

"Oh, fuck, Sas-"

"Come on," Sasuke grunted, releasing the patch of Naruto's flesh from his sucking, and he licked the bruise he created, "say it."

"Sas-" a shrill interrupted him again, and he clutched Sasuke's hand firmly; his knuckles began to turn white from the pressure.

"Almost," another grunt, "there."

"Sa-sa-sa," the name came out stammered as his second orgasm hit him, and his cum spurted onto Sasuke's hand, soiling the sheet over the mattress below him. "Oh fuck, Sasuke!" he yelled, heavily panting. His cheek was pressed into the pillow, and the tension of his body became lax as he rode out his climax. He was spent, lazily laying in his spot as Sasuke continued to move inside him.

It wasn't long before Sasuke came, spilling into Naruto with haughty groans floating from his mouth. He collapsed onto Naruto's back, hotly panting against his ear with his sweaty tresses covering Naruto's face. Pulling out, he rolled onto his back, occupying the space next to Naruto on the bed. His chest rose and fell quickly with the others, and he took deep breaths to calm his erratic body.

They lay there beside each other in silence, reveling in the muffled sound of rain pattering softly against the rooftop mixed with leveled breathing. Sasuke reached over to the night stand, taking a cigarette out of the carton and placing it between his lips; the lighter was flicked, burning the end of the white stick, and he took a long drag. Amber ate away at the cig as it consumed it, and Sasuke removed it to release the stream of smoke from his lungs. He exhaled audibly and continued repeating the process of his smoking, waiting for himself to settle.

Naruto flipped onto his back, staring into the ceiling, following the blades of the fan as they whirled around; the subtle current of air cooled his heated flesh, and he sighed from the relieving feel. He was so entranced that he failed to notice a dip in the bed signaling other's retreat. Rustling of clothes broke him from his tranquility, and his eyes fell on the bare back of the other male as he pulled his boxers on.

"You're leaving?" he asked, peeling himself up from the mattress and propping up on his elbows.

Sasuke continued to dress himself, pulling the white collared shirt onto his upper body and began fastening the buttons. "Yeah, we're done."

Naruto looked down slightly, biting his bottom lip as the man pulled jeans over those smooth thighs covered with reddened marks from his fingerprints. "Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business," the other responded, picking his keys into his hand after putting on his jacket. He took his other hand and raked through his hair, combing through disheveled ebony tresses to give them a kept look. "You already know what the deal is, Naruto."

"I know, but," he was hesitant feeling his heart thrash around in his chest as he became anxious about Sasuke's impending leave, "I..."

Taking a second look around to make sure he gathered all his belongings, Sasuke turned towards the door of the room; as he began to take a step, a hand stretched out and grabbed his wrist behind him. When he turned, hurt sea blue eyes met his deep onyx. A pang hit him looking at the sullen man with thousands of unanswered questions swimming within those stunning irises of his, and he looked forward, letting his head fall as the man held onto him.

"Naruto-"

"Please, don't...don't go," his raspy voice came out unsteady with fingertips pressing into the bones of the wrist it held. "I want you to stay."

Sasuke shook his head, closing his eyes refusing to look back at the person keeping him in place. "But you already know how this is supposed to go."

"I understand that, but I want this to change. I want..." he paused, swallowing thickly as his heart began to race, and he felt his body warm, "I want to be with you."

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed with a smirk creeping onto his lips, "no, you don't."

"Yes, I do!" Naruto's reply was little louder than intended, and the pitch startled them both. "Sasuke, I want to be with you!"

Sasuke flinched with Naruto's hold becoming tighter, and the vein underneath his thumb began to pulse. "You're gonna cut my circulation off, you know?" he retorted, and the blonde eased up just a little. He was hoping that the bite behind his remark would make the other let go completely, but the desperation behind Naruto's confession let him know otherwise. "Besides how could you want someone like me? You know my problem."

"I can help you through that," Naruto moved his body closer to the edge of the bed, throwing his legs over the side and sitting up; the sweat drenched sheet rest against his bare lap keeping him partly covered. "And I know that's not all you are."

"All you know is my sex; how could you possibly be able to even say that?"

"Well," the blonde's eyes averted to the floor, contemplating his response. It had been a strictly sexual relationship from the day they met a few months back. Naruto would seek out Sasuke if he needed company, and Sasuke would oblige being that the other was more than willing to pay. Prostitution some would have called it, but to the two of them, it was something else, especially Naruto. And for some reason, he could feel it was more than just a trick for Sasuke, too.

"Well what?" the man being hindered from leaving became impatient, looking back at the sitting male from the corner of his eye. "I have somewhere else I need to be, so can we hurry this up-"

"Because I care about you," Sasuke's eyes widened at the answer he received, and his lips fell open slightly, "and I...I know you care about me, too."

Naruto looked up, tugging the arm he held towards his body for Sasuke to face him. Shocked onyx met blue, and Naruto let his hand idly fall from Sasuke's wrist to his hand. He laced his fingers with the man in front of him and pulled his body in-between his naked thighs. He placed his forehead on Sasuke's chest and felt the accelerated thumping of the other's heart realizing that it matched his own. _Beating just as fast as mine, _he noted, and a small smile graced his features.

"You do care, don't you?" he asked, taking his other hand and placing it at the back of the Sasuke's jean clad thigh, clutching it gently. He was met with no response, save the other's airy breaths.

"Please stay with me?" Naruto spoke again, gripping the thigh tighter and burying his nose in the man's chest; a hand reached up into his sunny blonde locks, and the pads of Sasuke's fingers rubbed his scalp. Comforting the act was, and Naruto freed both his hands to wrap his arms around Sasuke's slim waist, embracing him as he pulled him closer to his upper body. _Please, don't leave..._

/End Prologue. _To be continued..._

**A/N: Well, here I am again with a Naruto x Sasuke x Naruto story. I hope you all enjoy what I have to put out there with this plot. It's going to be a good one...well, to me anyways. Anywho, until next time...**


End file.
